


20:57

by poppyharris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: this is something i wrote on my old wattpad account that i thought was kinda okayit's a one shoti think
Kudos: 1





	20:57

Her heart stopped at 20:57 exactly. She had looked at her watch only moments before and asked the totos to turn on a lamp. She had been reading and hadn't noticed it getting dark until her eyes had smarted suddenly with the strain.

It had been a warm evening - a warm end of a hot, sticky day that had wrapped itself around her, dampening her upper lip and armpits and the back of her knees - and she was wearing a blue cardigan over the white dress. It made her laugh, wearing white, after everything that had happened, or maybe it made her cry. She stopped the totos again and asked for some tea. Her stomach was still delicate. Her whole body had changed since childbirth, in fact. But she didn't like to think about that.

She turned her head towards the door, as if she'd heard a noise outside. A crunch and a low purr, but not an animal's: this was a car pulling up. She wondered for a moment if it was Theo - he often dropped by unannounced. She held the book up. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see anyone, except the totos passing in and out of the shadows cast by the lamp.

Through the screen door she could smell the magnolia tree, and the roses she'd planted. The sweetness of the flowers mingled with the sharpness of the limes that the totos used to polish the furniture, filling the room with a powerful haze. It made her feel tired, or was that the sudden quiet? The cicadas had stopped their humming, and she couldn't even hear the water. Peace.

A toto stood in front of her with the cup of tea and she shook her head. She'd changed her mind. She didn't want tea, she didn't want anything. Go back to the kitchen, she said. Or anywhere; just stay out of this room. She closed her eyes.

The bullet went through the book first; she hadn't lowered it. Maybe that was the reason there was so little blood, just a small, dark hole in her chest over her heart. When the totos found her, her eyes were open and clear. They said it almost looked as if she was smiling.


End file.
